lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Plague Doctor (Legacy)
"There is nothing behind this mask, for flesh is bound to the flow of time but soul is immortal." -Plague Doctor The Plague Doctor is a humanoid Abnormality wearing a black hat, a black plague doctor mask, and a long black coat. It has two large black wings instead of arms, and a collar of feathers around its neck. It's appearance becomes more angelic as it gains apostles. It is the first form of WhiteNight, and the only way to return it back to Plague Doctor is through a hidden in-game function reset. Its special ability is "Violet Coloured Baptism", which applies a buff trait, called 'Bless', to the next twelve people who either observe, or allow themselves to be baptised, or when Plague's Doctor possess a random employee to bring it to the containment room, to be baptised. However, when the Plague Doctor has found all twelve apostles, it transforms into WhiteNight, and mutates all twelve blessed employees into monsters, called apostles. After the Plague Doctor has transformed, it is no longer possible to change the speed, use the help screen, or open the game menu until all employees are dead. Origin The details of its origin are currently unknown, though it's been said it came to the facility of its own free will. Caretaking The Plague Doctor responds best to cleanliness work. It likes nutrition work, and is impartial to communing, amusements, and violence works. Each observation or baptism will cause an old-fashioned clock to appear on screen, and the name of the employee who was sent in will appear beside a number. If the Plague Doctor's mood drops, it will possess a random employee, and force them to its containment unit to perform Violet Coloured Baptism. When this finish, Plague Doctor's mood will max out. Even if you try to do the final observation with Plague Doctor, the only option available will end in failure. The only way to get the last observation must be through WhiteNight. * "An employee kissed by Plague Doctor will be reborn as a new being." * "When Plague Doctor's mood status is bad, it will call an employee to its room and bless him/her." Encyclopedia Entries *"Black fedora and beak mask. Huge black wings instead of arms or legs. Capable of human communication, though it prefers not to talk a lot. It came to this facility by itself, claiming that the world has contracted a dreadful disease which only it is able to cure. We could not find anything about this 'disease' it's talking about." *"It seems to like treating employees when they are injured or sick. It shows satisfaction when helping others and seems quite sympathetic and benevolent. Even after a week of observation, we found no aggression, violence, or attempt to escape. Only contributing to assumption that this Abnormality is eminently 'gentle' (12 of our employees used this word to describe this creature) and good for us." *"Employee , who had a serious scar on forehead while subduing Magical Girl, walked into this Abnormality's room with scar not completely healed. The abnormality, which is not loquacious, started talking as soon as it saw the employee's scar." *"Observation record_I The abnormality asked. {"Why are you not treating that wound?" Alex said. "I just gave it first aid. I had no time to treat it properly." Then the plague doctor answered. "I shall cure you, depriving of every disease you have." Alex came out from the room with his scar healed." Flavour Text * "Plague Doctor gives freedom to those who are locked inside of themselves, and look after the broken ones." * "It was dawn when this doctor, who didn't tell his name, appeared." * " is with comfortable visiting Plague Doctor's room." * "Plague Doctor has a quiet and calming voice and likes to treat wounded people." * "Plague Doctor says, "I am here to treat diseases. When the day comes, come find me. I will be more than willing to help you."" * "Plague Doctor says that it came to this facility with his own will." * "When everyone abandoned hope, the masked man who calls himself doctor appeared." * " is most relieved when going to Plague Doctor's room than all." * Plague Doctor says, "There is nothing behind this mask, for flesh is bound to the flow of time but soul is immortal."" Trivia * Plague Doctor may change containment rooms randomly with other Abnormalities some days. This may cause confusion when trying to do tasks with Abnormalities which are supposed to be in some parts. Specially dangerous if you have Don't Touch Me. * Despite its in-game appearance show him with a black mask, its portrait show it with a white mask. * If the player have any agents with names same to baptised employees' names, maybe those agents will not appear again when coming back to a previous checkpoint which has them in it. Gallery plaguepossession.png|The Plague Doctor's posession visual effect baptise1.png|The Doctor performing its first baptism baptise2.png|The Doctor performing a baptism after finding two Apostles Blessed Employee.png|An agent, blessed by Plague Doctor Plague Doctor Third Phase.png|Plague Doctor's third phase before transforming in WhiteNight Plague Doctor Fourth Phase.png|Plague Doctor's fourth phase before transforming in WhiteNight Last Stage.PNG|The Plague Doctor's final appearance before transforming into WhiteNight Category:Abnormalities Category:ZAYIN